Parker's Flashbacks: A Liv & Maddie fan fiction story
by pashotshot1
Summary: Parker is sad and lonely because he misses his sisters . . .


Parker's Flashbacks: A Liv & Maddie fan fiction story

Parker woke up, feeling somewhat depressed. With both of his sisters busy off pursuing their dreams, Parker wakes up to a quiet house. Parker got out of the bed and left his "bro-cave." He slowly went down the stairs and sat on the kitchen table, waiting for breakfast.

"Good morning, Parker," Karen Rooney, Parker's mom said. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Parker said.

"What's wrong?" Karen Rooney asked.

"I miss my sisters," Parker said.

"You mean with Liv doing her movie and Maddie on that basketball team," Karen Rooney said.

"Yes, I do mean that," Parker said. "We used to have so much fun together."

"I know you did," Karen Rooney said. "I still remember that game you and Maddie used to play together all the time."

"And she would try to intimidate me," Parker said. "Yeah, I do remember that. I also remember the sleepovers that she would have."

"I remember those, too," Karen said. "What about the sleepovers Liv hosted?"

"I've enjoyed those, too," Parker said. "She'd burn her Hollywood money for me."

"Yes, she has always been willing to make sacrifices," Karen said. "Parker, you'll make memories with your sisters again. They are just pursuing their dreams."

"Yeah, I know," Parker said. "I guess I am a little scared that they will forget about me."

"Don't worry, Parker, they won't," Karen said.

"What if they do?" Parker asked.

"They won't, Parker," Karen said. "I am sure they'll find something that will make them think about you."

"I hope so," Parker said.

"Maybe a little breakfast will cheer you up," Karen said. "Pancakes with edible smiley faces"

"No, thanks," Parker said.

"Are you sure, Parker?" Karen asked. "It's your favorite breakfast treat."

"Forget it," Parker said.

"Parker, you've got to eat," Karen said.

"Fine, I'll have some," Parker said.

"Now, that's more like it," Karen said.

Parker's dad, Pete Rooney enters the kitchen.

"Hey, honey," Pete said. "Is Parker okay? His spirits seem dashed."

"He's upset that he's had to go another day without his sisters," Karen said.

"Oh, really," Pete said. "I thought he'd be okay without them."

"I guess we thought wrong," Karen said. "Apparently, his sisters mean more to him than we all thought they did."

"Well, they did have fun together while they were here," Pete said.

"I know, but now that they're gone, Parker misses them," Karen said.

"This is the same thing that happened six years ago when Liv left to do Sing It Loud," Karen said. "I remember that like it was yesterday." 

Flashback to five years ago . . .

Parker was in the living room, watching TV and eating popcorn, sad. His mom came in and saw Parker with his sad glow and sat next to Parker.

"What's wrong, Parker?" Karen asked.

"I miss Liv," Parker said. "And Maddie's out playing basketball."

"Aw, Parker, you must be lonely," Karen said.

"I really am," Parker said. "I wish there was somebody I could play with while Liv's doing her show and Maddie is pursuing her basketball dream."

Return to the present . . .

"So, this wasn't the first time Parker got lonely?" Pete asked.

"Pretty much," Karen said.

While they told the story about the last time Parker got lonely, Parker left the kitchen. The parents didn't realize that until now.

"Where did Parker go?" Pete asked.

"He just left the kitchen," Karen said. "And he didn't finish his breakfast."

"Wow, he must really miss them," Pete said.

"Well, let's go find him," Karen said.

So, the Rooney parents went to go find Parker. He was back in his "bro cave" crying.

"You're right, Pete," Karen said. "Parker must really miss his sisters."

"Yeah, you're right," Pete said. "But, we must comfort him."

"You're right," Karen said. "We must. My reputation as a psychologist is at stake here."

"Well, if you put it that way, okay, then," Pete said.

Karen then said to Parker, "Parker, I want to talk to you."

"What is it, Mom?" Parker asked.

"You can't keep doing this every time you can't spend time with your sisters," Karen said. "It's admirable that you love them, but you can't have them to yourselves."

"I know, but can't they spend time with me?" Parker asked.

"Well, Maddie's out of town altogether and Liv spends most of the day on the set," Karen said. After that sentence, she paused and then said, "When Liv comes home from the set, I will see if she can talk to you okay?"

"Really, you'll do that?" Parker asked.

"I sure can," Karen said.

Karen and Pete left the "bro cave." Parker stayed in the "bro cave" and continued to cry while awaiting Liv's return home from the set. He waited for several hours until Liv finally came up to the "bro cave."

"Hey, Parker," Liv said. "Mom told me you were upset."

"Liv," Parker said and then he went to her and hugged her.

"Wow, Parker, you really did miss me," Liv said.

"You have no idea," Parker said.

"You're crying," Liv said.

"That's how badly I missed you," Parker said. "Well, how were things on set today?"

"They've been great," Liv said. "But, I'm worried about you, Parker. Why do you miss me?"

"Well, we used to have so much fun together," Parker said.

"You mean with the sleepovers and stuff?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, you got me more playground buzz than anybody else at Stevens Point," Parker said. "I told Mom you'd burn your Hollywood money for me."

"Of course I would," Liv said. "I didn't realize I made such an impact on your life, Parker."

"You did," Parker said. "You're a really awesome sister."

"Thanks, Parker," Liv said. "And you're a great little brother."

"Thanks, Liv," Parker said.

"Mom told me you've been lonely without me," Liv said. "Why?"

"Well, we used to have such great times together," Parker said. "But, ever since you got this role and ever since Maddie went out to be with that basketball team, we haven't had much time for each other. I feel forgotten . . . or at least left out."

"Parker, you're not forgotten," Liv said. "Ever since you and Joey were enjoying the set, you are practically popular with my fellow colleagues and higher ups."

"Really, I am?" Parker asked.

"You sure are," Liv said. "You're worrying yourself to death, Parker. I talk about you a lot."

"You mean not only I have playground buzz, but I have buzz within the world of show business, too?" Parker asked.

"Yes, you do," Liv said.

"That is awesome," Parker said. "I am glad to hear that. I just wish we could spend time together like we used to."

"Well, how long has it been since you spoke to Evan?" Liv asked.

"It's been awhile," Parker said. "I still remember back when you were on Sing It Loud that Maddie, Mom and Dad worked out for him to start coming to my house often."

Flashback to five years ago again . . .

Parker is in his bedroom, still sad over missing Liv while playing a game with Maddie.

"Heard you're playing really good basketball," Parker said. "The people in the neighborhood have been comparing you to Lisa Leslie."

"Wow, maybe I should be at a basketball team," Maddie said.

"Maybe you should," Parker said.

"You've been sad all day today," Maddie said. "What's wrong, Parker?"

"I miss your sister," Parker said.

"I miss her, too," Maddie said. "But, she's out pursuing her dreams."

"I know she is," Parker said. "But, with her being gone to Hollywood, I never get to spend time with her anymore."

"I know, neither do I," Maddie said. "Parker, what you need is some friends to play with."

"Like your basketball buddies?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, kind of like that," Maddie said. "Do you have any friends?"

"Well, I made friends with this really polite, really nice little kid," Parker said.

"Oh, what's his name?" Maddie asked.

"Evan," Parker said. "I met him back at preschool. He's a year younger than me, but he's cool."

"Well, do you want to see if he can come here?" Maddie asked.

"That would be great," Parker said. "We haven't hung out since we were in preschool together. We used to play karate in the playground. I think we got the kids there hooked on it."

"You all should be in a class together," Maddie said.

"Or even sleepovers," Parker said.

"Now, that's a good idea," Maddie said. "You all can pursue your dreams while I am pursuing mine. BAM! WHAT?"

"Now, I like that," Parker said. "Thanks for the suggestion, Maddie. I hope it works out."

"I hope it does, too," Maddie said. "Do you want me to ask Mom and Dad about him coming here?"

"That would be great," Parker said. "Thanks, Maddie. I'm glad you care about me."

"You're welcome, Parker," Maddie said.

The two shared a hug and then Maddie left the room. She went downstairs to the kitchen where Karen Rooney was cooking and Pete Rooney was reading a newspaper.

"Mom, Dad, I think I know a way to ease Parker's loneliness," Maddie said.

"What is it, Maddie?" Karen asked.

"Well, remember Parker's friend from preschool?" Maddie asked.

"You mean Evan?" Karen asked. "The one that complimented me and offered to massage my shoulders"

"Yeah, him," Maddie said. "How would you feel if he started coming to this house?"

"Hey, that's a great idea," Karen said.

"That sounds great," Pete said.

"Since he seems very nice and very helpful, Evan can practically babysit Parker while your dad and I can catch up on our dates," Karen said.

"Oh-kay, then, I guess I can tell Parker the good news, then," Maddie said.

"You do that," Karen said.

Maddie returned to Parker's bedroom where Parker was, and said, "Mom gave the okay."

"That's awesome," Parker said. "Thanks for your help, Maddie."

"You're welcome, Parker," Maddie said. "Have fun with your friend."

"I will," Parker said. "And you have fun playing basketball."

"I will," Maddie said.

The two shared another hug.

Return to the present . . .

"Is that one of the reasons why you miss Maddie?" Liv asked.

"You can say that, yes," Parker said. "That and we used to play such awesome games together."

"Yeah, I remember some of them," Liv said. "But, you shouldn't be upset just because we're not there to play with you anymore. First of all, you have your friend, Evan to hang out with and second of all, you are pursuing a dream of your own . . . that black belt in karate."

"Yeah, I am still going for it," Parker said. "We are all still at the blue belt."

"I do still have his number," Liv said. "Do you want me to see if he can come?"

"Sure," Parker said. "That would mean a lot to me. Thanks, Liv."

"You're welcome, Parker," Liv said.

Liv and Parker shared a hug and then Parker sat on his bed while Liv called Evan. Once the call was done, Liv told Parker, "He is on his way."

"Thanks, Liv," Parker said.

"You're welcome," Liv said. "I am going to rest up for tomorrow, so when he comes, be sure to open up to him about all of this."

"Will do," Parker said. "Sweet dreams, Liv."

Liv left the "bro cave" while Parker continued to sit on his bed and wait for Evan to arrive. Once he arrived, he sat next to Parker, and said, "Hey, Parker, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just missed my sisters today," Parker said. "They've been out pursuing their dreams, and I really miss them."

"Yeah, I remember the sleepovers that Liv would host," Evan said. "Parker, if you felt that way, why didn't you make an effort to hang out with me? You know I'd be here for you if you needed me."

"I appreciate it," Parker said. "I guess I wanted to spend time with my sisters."

"It's admirable that you want to spend time with family," Evan said.

"Thanks, Evan," Parker said. "It's just hard to wrap my head around the fact that Liv is out for most of the day filming a movie and Maddie is with that basketball team."

"I understand, Parker," Evan said. "Plus, if I recall, you've been lonely before."

"Yeah, when Liv was doing Sing It Loud," Parker said.

"Yeah, I remember the first time coming to your house since she left for the show," Evan said. "I believe Maddie talked your parents into it."

"She did," Parker said. "You came the very next day . . . ever since then you were practically QuickDraw McGraw when it comes to coming here."

Flashback to five years ago . . .

There was a knock on the door in the living room. Karen Rooney answered the door. It was Evan.

"Is Parker here?" Evan asked.

"Yes, he is," Karen said. "Come on in."

Evan came in and said, "Thank you very much."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, Evan," Karen said. "Parker is in his bedroom. Follow me."

"Okay," Evan said.

Evan followed Karen to Parker's bedroom, where Parker was sitting on his bed.

"Hey, Parker," Karen said. "Evan is here."

"Okay, thanks, Mom," Parker said as Karen left the bedroom. Evan sat next to Parker.

"Hey, Parker," Evan said.

"Hey, Evan," Parker said.

"I heard you miss your sister," Evan said.

"Yeah, Liv is on the TV show, Sing It Loud," Parker said. "With her being out on Hollywood, I never get to spend time with her anymore."

"Well, she is out pursuing his dreams," Evan said.

"I understand that," Parker said. "But, I never get to see her anymore."

"I know," Evan said. "She's in Hollywood, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," Parker said. "Maddie suggested I hang out with a friend."

"That sounds like she actually cares about you," Evan said.

"She does," Parker said. "She has a dream of her own, too."

"You mean playing basketball?" Evan asked.

"Yes, that," Parker said. "She really needs to be a part of the basketball team."

"She does," Evan said. "A lot of people here in Stevens Point are comparing her to Lisa Leslie. Anyway, Parker, if you ever get lonely, just let me know."

"Thanks for being here for me," Parker said. "It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," Evan said. "We'll have fun together just like we did in preschool."

The two shared a hug.

Return to the present . . .

"You see, Parker, if you ever get lonely, you can just let me know," Evan said. "I'll come over and we'll have fun together just like we did for the last five years."

"Thanks, Evan," Parker said. "It means a lot to me. You are a true friend."

"You're welcome," Evan said. "I tell you what; would you like to come and stay with me for a few days?"

"That would be amazing," Parker said. "Thanks, Evan."

"Go ahead and pack up, and then we'll go," Evan said.

Evan left Parker's "bro cave" and then went to the living room and waited for Parker to pack his things. Once Parker packed his things, he came downstairs where Evan was at.

"Ready to go," Parker asked.

"I'm ready," Evan said. "Let's go."

Evan and Parker left the house and walked to Evan's house. Evan opened the front door and the two went in the house.

"Nice place," Parker said.

"Thank you," Evan said. "I help keep this house in good shape."

"So, where can I put my things?" Parker asked.

"Follow me," Evan said.

Parker followed Evan to Evan's bedroom. Once they got there, Evan helped Parker set his things down and set up his sleeping bag. Once they were done, Parker sat down on Evan's bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you," Parker said.

"You're welcome, Parker," Evan said as he sat next to Parker. "You okay, Parker?"

"I am," Parker said. "I probably just need to relax and allow my mind to think peaceful, happy thoughts."

"That is a good idea," Evan said. "How about I give you a massage?"

"You mean like the ones you used to offer and even give Mom," Parker asked.

"Absolutely," Evan said.

"Go for it," Parker said.

Evan got off the bed and sat at Parker's feet. Evan untied and took off Parker's shoes. Evan then took off Parker's socks and then started massaging Parker's feet. Parker felt relaxed and laid his head back on Evan's bed.

"Oh, that feels so good," Parker said. "Thanks, Evan."

"You're welcome, Parker," Evan said. "I have a pool, so after I massage you, you can go rest in the pool."

"That sounds like something I want to do," Parker said. "My swimming suit is always packed just in case I have a sleepover at a friend's house and that friend has a pool."

"Wow, you prepared just in case," Evan said. "You're really maturing, Parker."

"Thanks, Evan," Parker said.

Evan smiled as he continued to massage Parker's feet. Parker relaxed to the point where he dozed off on Evan's bed. Evan didn't realize that Parker fell asleep until he took a break from massaging, got up and saw Parker asleep.

"Parker, Parker," Evan said, waking up Parker.

"Hey, Evan," Parker said.

"Are you ready to go relax in the pool?" Evan asked.

"Yes, I am," Parker said. "Thanks for the massage. That felt great."

"I know," Evan said. "You fell asleep."

"I guess I did," Parker said. "I guess the massage made me feel so peaceful, I dozed off."

"I am guessing that was it," Evan said. "I'll let you change in the bathroom. It's the room next to this one."

"Okay, thanks, Evan," Parker said.

Parker got out of the bed, and got his swimming suit out of his packing bag. He took his swimming suit to the bathroom and changed into it. Once he was done changing, he went back to Evan's bedroom.

"Ready to go to the pool," Evan asked. "While you changed, I got a towel and a pillow for you."

"Thanks, Evan," Parker said.

"You're welcome, Parker," Evan said. "Now, let's get you to that pool so you can relax."

Parker followed Evan out of the house into the backyard, where the pool was. The pool was really creative, with a kitty pool area that runs into the rest of the pool. Some areas of the pool were areas that one could sit on. Around the pool were benches, a TV to watch TV from the pool, and a big storage box where noodles and floats were stored.

"This is really nice," Parker said.

"You can sit on the kitty pool area and relax," Evan said. "I can also get a float out for you and you can lay down on it."

"You have a float?" Parker asked.

"Yes, I do," Evan said. "Let me get one out for you."

"I've always wanted to get on a good, quality float," Parker said. "The closest I ever came to that was a donut float at the water park."

"Yeah, those aren't really good," Evan said. "I fell through a donut float once."

"I did, too," Parker said. "I prefer those flat floats."

"You mean like this?" Evan asked as he got out a float. "This is one you can sleep on."

"Really," Parker asked.

"Yeah, when you lay down on it, it gives you that mattress feel," Evan said.

"That sounds relaxing," Parker said.

"Would you like to lay down on it?" Evan asked.

"Sure thing," Parker said.

Evan sat the float down on the pool water and placed the pillow on the float for Parker to lie down on. When Parker lied down on the float, Evan placed the towel over him to use as a blanket.

"Wow, this is comfortable," Parker said.

"I figured you would like it," Evan said as he let go of the float, allowing it to float freely on the pool water.

"This is amazing," Parker said. "I feel like I am lying down on a cloud."

"That's a really good way of putting it," Evan said. "Anyway, enjoy your relaxation."

"Thanks for being here for me," Parker said. "You're a great friend."

"You're welcome and thanks, Parker," Evan said. "Now, get your well-needed relaxation, and maybe we can have some fun tomorrow."

"Maybe we can go to the park or something," Parker said.

"Sounds great," Evan said. "But, we'll talk about it tomorrow. Right now, just enjoy what my mom calls her 'me time.' "

"That's a really good way of putting it," Parker said.

"Sweet dreams, Parker," Evan said.

"You, too, Evan," Parker said.

Evan smiled and went back in the house, leaving Parker alone to relax on the float. Parker relaxed peacefully on the float to the point of falling asleep.


End file.
